Right Hand Man ( For Concentration Maple-ation)
by TheyCallMeDanger
Summary: Derby has it all...but someone to call his own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N a request done for Concentration Maple-ation 3 **

**I actually like the BifxDerby thing and was actually thinking about making a sequel to this but I don't know really.**

**Let me know what you think of it, all reviews are so very welcome!**

**Don't hesitate! :3 **

Money. Fortune. Fame. Derby could have it all. Harrington House was his, he had all the teachers bribed and under his thumb like he should, except for someone to call his own.

Of course his mother had always pushed him towards Pinky. Pinky was fine,s he was wealthy, high-class, and most importantly, family.

His mother was getting antsy at his reluctance to tie things up with her. They weren't "exclusive" enough as she put it. How could he e when she was off smothering boys with that mouth of hers. Derby conceded that as much as he loved his money, he also loved his dignity...besides he had a whole list of cousins.

Derby wasn't going to play the game wrong again. He had done that once with that boy Hopkins. No, Darby was smarter than that. The new, fresh boy of intelligence backed by the handsome, powerful right hand man Bif Taylor...that had always been Darby. He didn't have the time to deal with any more measly tasks especially when people could be paid to take care of such menial tasks.

Derby was in a particular mindset as he set of for the boxing ring in the Vale, hoping to practice a bit to ease his mind. It never hurt to be in tip-top shape, mentally and physically.

Derby approached the ring door, realizing the light was on already. He slid the heavy door open easily and peered inside though he already knew who it was that was occupying the ring.

Sleek muscles held taut as his metaphorical counterpart began a sleek dance of complicate boxing moves. His feet followed a steadfast rhythm. body tensing and pouncing like a large cat poised to attack. The almost inaudible scuff of shoes against the ring floor and the slight whoosh as his gloved hands took jabs at the air was the only thing that Darby could hear in the deserted building.

The smell of fresh leather and expensive men's cologne drew Darby on. Before him Bif Taylor kept assaulting the air with his precise hits. He wasn't known as the best for nothing. Sweat lined his thick brow and his broad chest. Little perspiration drops trailed down his toned physique.

Even as he boxed he looked like the epitome of "Old Money". So very classy with his side swept hair and noble looking face definitely better off than that brother of his.

Without waiting to ask permission to join, Derby quickly changed in his office and jogged down the stairs.

Envy coursed through him a long with a deep admiration. Bif finally turned to give him a long stare.

" You need hep training Derby?"

" Why that'd be quite welcome."

Once in the ring, the dance continued except this time Bif wasn't alone. Following his every step a 175 pound blonde socialite accompanied him. Eyes met eyes...dark brooding brown met shrewd, intelligent blues.

" You have to learn to connect your punch." Bif was instructing. A fist flew past Bif's ear. For a sturdy gent, he was quite stealthy.

" Good, good but keep it up. Quicker."

Derby was visibly sweating. From his fighting stance Derby watched Bif, so tall, so proud and so in control. Derby was always in control of everything. He was the Alpha, but not here...not on _this _playing field. The thought was wildly enticing.

He and Bif Taylor could have it all, wealth, woman, wine, _power_...anything they could ever dream of. It was like the air had become too hot .The space between them had started to shrink and he could almost feel Bif's body heat against him.

Instantly Derby was well aware that he was half-naked in front of his est friend. Why was that so erotic?

" So I didn't know boxing got you off Derby, you'd think I would have noticed sooner." Bif teased him un-seemingly nonplussed, eyes scanning the front of Derby's silk shorts for a millisecond.

Might as well have been an eternity for all Derby cared. He sucked in a gasp and tried to quickly access what he should do ro say.

IN truth it was Bif's prowess, the thought of the two of them striving together as one unit...the dark, brooding, powerhouse Bif Taylor and the caddy, boyishly good-looking, charm ridden, heart-throb with an intelligent mind and deep pocket...one unit.

Bif raised his eyebrows.

" You'd better quit that look in your eyes or I'll knock it off you."

Derby only could glance up at him, slowly moistening his lips with his tongue as he desperately tried to grasp some words. Some retort even...but what could you really say?

" You'd better think carefully Derby, as apparently words have left you. Now, this is your last warning, stop looking at me all razzed up that I caught you at such an inadequate moment, it's unbearably uncomfortable to watch and for God's sake man! Quit licking your lips!"

Yes. Derby could definitely feel the heat coming off of Bif now. The overbearing tall Taylor was looking at him intently,, eyes trained on him. Derby bit his lip.

" Oh hell...!" and with that exclamation Bif hit him square in the jaw, rocking Derby on his heels, as Derby swung sporadically, losing a glove in the process. He managed to grab a hold of the first thing he could get his hands on as he started to ascend...and it just so happened to be Bif's thick neck.

250 pounds of muscle fell upon him, knocking the air out of him but Bif wasn't done throwing punches, thankfully none of them connected. Derby wrestled against the bigger boy in attempt to get some leverage...at once he noted something pressing against him.

" My God Bif, punching me in the face gets YOU off, you"

" Oh come off it pretty boy. It's not punching you in the face, trust me."

His words were thick and heavy. As he stopped trying to hold Derby underneath him long enough to look him in the eyes."

" You're such a cad you know that Derby? coming in here all sweaty and hot and bothered just to tease me."

There eyes met. Derby couldn't wrap his mind around what Bif was implying.

It was too late for an explanation as a hot and demanding mouth captured his. Derby's eyes fluttered and he felt incredibly dazed and so sickly enticed. " Wrong" was something Derby didn't do well with because he made all the rules. Gord got to go around kissing that low life prostitute Lola, which was against everything that their society ever stood for, as well as get his fun chasing and catching the boys.

Closets were meant to have a few skeletons, hands that smelt of leather were meant to paw and grab, tongues that so violently dish out the worst lashing were meant to imploring questions in the mouth of an old friend. They sure in the hell were.

Derby couldn't help but sigh, hungrily pleading for more, the feel of silk brushing against his fingertips. He wasn't sure what or how even, that all this had transpired but he felt as if he just made a very proper investment, very proper indeed.

" You're smirking." Bif stated, he seemed quite pleased with himself.

" Ah well...that was...quite unexpected Bif."

" Not like you weren't wanting it Derby." Bif retorted easily, his word sounded with an almost tangible finesse.

" Why should I deny that Bif? I always get what I want in the end anyways."

" Why you dirty, little cad!" Bif seemed almost outraged but he smiled easily.

" A handsome cad mind you. Not to ruin the mood or anything, but it's late and we must be getting back home"

Bif nodded and straightened up, pulling Derby along with him. They both were heavily breathing, covered in sweat, and smelled like an odd combination of the latex like material of the ring and each other's cologne.

" Hey Bif?" Derby asked as Bif headed for the door clothes in hand.

" Yes Derby?"

" You're still my right hand man, yes?"

Bif's eyes sparkled as he replied, " Why of course Derby, always have been, always will be." Derby began to realize that "right hand man" would start to entail a lot more than it had before. He was indeed pleased.


	2. Chapter 2: Aquaberrys

**A/N So since Concentration Maple-ation asked me to continue this fict, I thought I would honor her with a particularly...uhhh *ahem* nice chapter?**

**(Apologizes about the awful grammar, It's 4 a.m and I did my best at editing it, but I just worked 8 hours -_- )**

**Reviews would be awesomeeeeee!:D**

Chapter 2: Aquaberrys

The latest issue of Teen Aquaberry was lying on his bed, pages rifled through quickly before settling on an image of a statuesque teen with frosty blonde hair, chiseled face defined by crystal eyes that were only further accentuated by broodingly dark brows.

" Bif, I was-"

Stepping into the room the embodiment of the picture stood, alive, breathing, and just as dashing debonair in person as he was on paper.

" Ah, I see you have the new issue." His lips curled into a seductively proud smile. Long, graceful fingers slid up the spine of the flimsy magazine as those shocking eyes of his scanned the page methodically, leaving Bif sitting at his desk as he was, puzzling through grueling math homework.

" Yes, it arrived this morning." Bif replied nonplussed.

" I rather like this shade on me, don't you agree, Bif?"

" Yes Derby, it's very fitting."

Well, you seem out of the sorts, how about we head into town and do some shopping at Aquaberry, what do you say, old fellow?"

Bif rose, pushing his chair across the Persian rug that cost more than anyone at Bullworth student or teacher could afford, under the large mahogany desk.

" That'd be good." Bif ran a hand down his sweater to smooth out any agitations in the fabric, making sure that the image he was so keen on keeping on display was as it should be.

" Walk with me Bif, I feel like taking a stroll through the dirtier parts of town as a reminder of my good fortune." Derby spoke in a light tone as the meandering warm air brushed across the landscape, the sun a tangible warmth on their skin.

They walked like this, side by side. Bif's large shoulders brushing against the smaller dignified shoulders of the other boy with every step. Thick knuckles accidentally grazing soft, lithe hands as they stayed at their respective owners sides.

Derby had the figure of a male model. Perfect genetics to thank for his lovely hands, handsome face, and distinguished build. All put together to form into a rich boy with extraordinary looks, one that knew it too. Oh, how he knew it.

Bif would have almost wagered everything that he had on the fact that his smaller counterpart loved helplessly teasing him with many a well placed actions. The truth was, Bif was sure that the boy had it out for him...and for some reason, that didn't bother him as much as it should.

He thought back to those kisses that they shared in the lonely boxing ring. subconsciously Bif chewed the inside of his lip as he caught himself caressing his bottom lip in an attempt to recreate that wonderful friction. HE dropped his hand instantaneously as if it had been on fire.

" Something the matter, Bif?" Derby's light candor-filled voice carried to his ears, and those pensive eyes stared right through him and he knew that Derby could see his every thought. Heat slowly crept up Bif's neck.

" Ah, well. As I was saying, Daddy mentioned something about a yacht party this-"

The growl that sounded quietly in the back of Bif's throat was entirely impulse. As soon as Derby turned that smoldering stare at him, it was like he was cool as the river the very next second.

" The goddamn tease" always going on about pretentious events instead of being so forthright.

" what was that Bif?"

" Nothing really. What were you saying?"

" I was asking if you were going."

" Oh, well of course. It's a good thing we're heading to Aquaberry's because I could use some new shoes."

" Me too, me too. Can I ask you a question?" Derby's face was set in a quiet kind of concentration.

" Why were you looking at my picture in the magazine?"

The question caught Bif off guard, was he now allowed? It was just a picture...

" A picture you spent twenty minutes going over every line and plane of a body that didn't belong to you." His conscious finished smoothly for him inside his head.

" Derby, what the hell are you implying here-"

Derby didn't have a chance to respond, heading their way was a slicked up grease monkey.

The boys eyebrows were so closely touching that if they had been any closer, they would have merged into one.

" Whatcha doin' on our turf, you trust-fund babies?"

The two boys put up their fist in a blatant display of eagerness to brawl. Derby stood off to the side as he eyed over both boys with critical eyes.

" Whassa matta? Afraid you're gunna get it from a Greaser?" The boy jeered, making the bad mistake of lunging for the blonde. With the grace and ease of a majestic lion, Bif pounced on him, landing his right fist into his face until he heard the slight "tsk tsk" clicking of Derby's tongue.

" you're going to get your slacks dirty, Bif."

With that he rose, brushed off his tan slacks, and shot Derby a complimentary smile as he remarked, " At least there's not dirt on that pretty little face of yours."

" Bif, I wouldn't be smiling if I were us. This situation is about to get as ugly as Edna's face."

And...he was right. More Greasers were already starting to come forth, and the curious townies caught the primal urge to start fighting too. Bif was in no way an easy take down, and he could have picked quite a few of them off...but not in such a number he couldn't.

" Dammit." He barked looking around for some sort of escape, but there was none that he could find.

" Come on!" Derby yanked him forcibly ahead straight through the fray of stunned expressions. Bif's pride was slightly stinging while his head demanded that they had to lose the angry mob that was gaining on them.

" In here!" Derby hissed, nearly out of breath, ducking into Aquaberrys and pulling Bif along with him. He pushed past the sales lady, handing her a wad of cash from inside of his trouser pockets, and she gave him a surreptitious nod. Derby kept pulling him towards the changing booths.

With Bif's proportions and Derby's well built frame, the fit was more than just snug. They stood face to face, their chests pressed flat against one another. erratically beating hearts beat together, in sync.

" Derby what-"

Derby raised a finger to his lips and cocked his head towards the main room where he could hear the scuffle of shoes, and lots of them.

" Get out of here you scamps, this store is for paying customers only." He heard the cashier's appalled demand.

Bif reached for the door but Derby laid a steady hand on his.

" You never answered my question."

" The clerk will be to check on us-"

" She won't, not with that little tip, Bif" he remarked amused.

Bif only took an even breath before he allowed himself another.

" Answer my question, why were you looking at my picture?"

" Jesus Derby! I was flipping through the stupid magazine, is it a crime now to do that?" He snapped. He had about enough of Derby's persistence.

Derby's face was inches away from him, his look so daring that Bif found that he was physically unable to pull himself away and head out the door like he ought to.

" You weren't just 'flipping through it' Bif, admit it." His lips almost curled into a sneer, but not quite.

" I don't know what you're talking about-"

" I'm talking about you opening the book to find my picture...finding it, you liked what you saw. So much in fact that you had to do something about it, didn't you?" Derby whispered in his ear.

" You stood there with the book in front of you, didn't you Bif, didn't you?" His voice echoed lowly, his breath hot against his ear, causing a shiver of anticipation to crawl up Bif's spine.

" Slowly you took off that shirt of yours, tossing it to the side, running your hands up that strong chest of yours, trailing down your toned torso.."

Bif closed his eyes and buried his face against Derby's neck as he listened intently , every fiber of his being captivated by teh web of words that the boy was spinning.

Like a boxer in the ring caught with his hands tied.

" Then you probably slipped those big hands of yours just slightly under that waistband of yours, like this-"

In demonstration, Derby slid his lithe fingers underneath Bif's slacks, brushing the smooth skin between his hips, causing Bif to let out a hiss that he muffled against Derby's shoulders. In the heat of the moment to keep from getting too loud, he sunk his teeth in.

Derby let out a moan, that sounded caught between pleasure and pain, and didn't that just sound absolutely delicious.

Without even realizing it, he had managed to get his hands under Derby's shirt, palms lying skin to skin against his smooth pecs.

" And I'll bet you did this, didn't you Bif? You did this-"

The second Derby's hands fell lower Bif felt a jolt bolt up his spine, making him jackknife against the wall with a loud bang. Bif resented the fact that he was panting.

Bif didn't like this, he didn't at all. Well, parts yes, but this felt so wrong. Some heated session in an Aquaberry changing stall with a clerk keeping her nose clean because she was paid too...God how many times had Derby done this? Bif wondered.

It should be done in the sanctity of one of their rooms, with the best Egyptian Cotton swaddling them and lost of thick walls between them and anyone else. Derby was a wild Playboy, he wasn't. He could appreciate the privacy at the risk of sounding cliche or prude.

Careful not to hurt he younger boy, he took Derby's hands and removed them of himself, not even bothering to hide his scowl as he pushed through the changing room door. Nor did he hide the look of disapproval at the clerk, knowing she was sizing him up with her eyes, wondering what kind of spicy romp had taken place.

Whenever he hit the door, he spun around to tell the clerk off. He felt eyes staring daggers into his back causing his skin to feel down right singed. It wasn't the clerk, who was making herself busy straightening racks of beautiful sewn Aquaberry vests, it was Derby.

He was standing in the dressing room doorway, hips leaning against the door jam, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were focused on Bif as if he was the last person in the world and that smug smile captivated his lips.

. .

Bif slammed the door as he left.


End file.
